


I see a thousand falling stars, every night you're by my side (sweep you off your feet and fix you with my love)

by lotuspetals



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), f(x)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, Lack of Dialogue, M/M, Marriage, Past Mpreg, stray kids are chanwoo's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan's horny, woojin puts up with him and the rest of skz likes cockblocking their parents.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I see a thousand falling stars, every night you're by my side (sweep you off your feet and fix you with my love)

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCSjvIGOKGg
> 
> watch from 13:19 - 14:15 ^^
> 
> jeongin - 3 years old  
> seungmin - 4 years old  
> felix, jisung - 5 years old  
> hyunjin - 6 years old  
> changbin - 7 years old  
> minho - 8 years

It wasn't like they didn't love their kids _enough_.

They do with all of their hearts but this was much needed for both of them.

“Every one of you has done a good job tonight.”

They were having a family gathering right now and Chan was commending them for all of the hard work they did in the past week, that is if they didn't notice the lust in his eyes directing it to a certain brunette who has to look away each time his husband's heavy gaze lands on him.

Woojin understands the need to take a few days off and spend time together without having their kids around them for once. Though, it doesn't mean Chan can behave inappropriately by doing the _obvious_ and rushing to finish so he can put his dick inside of him right away.

The thought of it makes Woojin's cheeks heat up.

It sounded _tempting_.

Honestly speaking the truth, it hasn't been long for the married couple to have their little fun without any interruptions. During the time the kids weren't at home and were spending time at their uncle Jae's house for the weekend. They did have a go of _several_ rounds of sex which resulted in Jeongin being brought into the world months later the one time they didn't use protection.

Now their youngest son was three and a half today.

It makes Woojin tear up as he thinks how his children were growing up too fast in front of him. Oh, how would he love to travel back in time to the beginning when they had first started their little family with the news of his first pregnancy.

( At the start, it was a roller coaster of emotions as they were fresh graduates out of high school.

They were thrown into the real world with no actual job yet, not to mention the fact they weren't financially stable and things took the worst turn.

Their situation was unfortunate but it wasn't half bad if you take a good look at it.

They did however get backlash from some of their family members, specifically, Chan's parents who were disappointed to see their all-round perfect son with athletic skills to accept scholarships in the top pretentious college in Seoul to only mess it big time by knocking someone (Woojin) up before completing high school.

In Woojin's case, he was also a good student but he wasn't expected to exceed such high standards as his boyfriend did. No, his parents supported him wholeheartedly throughout everything and they wanted him to do his best, that's what the important part was to them.

They never wanted to push him beyond his limits.

So when they were informed that they were going to have a grandchild one day, the young couple expected them to be angry like Chan's parents but that didn't happen at all. Instead, Mr. And Mrs. Kim brought them into a group hug, both adults expressing their congrats in loud cheering at the news.

Woojin giggles at his boyfriend being touched by the sincere support of his parents in law (they practically accepted him as their son from the very first time they met each other) were giving them.

He even made a _promise_ to them that he'll do whatever it takes to provide the best life for Woojin and their unborn child.

This has Mr. Kim slapping him on the back, telling him that he's not going to do it alone and his wife asking her baby on how far along he was in his pregnancy.

Woojin cutely holds up three fingers for his mother to see in her view. She then tugs him to press a gentle hand on his flat stomach. "Well, grandma can't wait to see you little one~"

They might not be wealthy like Chan's family background but they were very _rich_ with affectionate love and support which is what they needed in this situation.

After that day Chan begins working hard and fulfilling the promise he made to his lover and parents in law.

He was working four part-time jobs leaving no time to sleep and it made Woojin worried about his well being. He would brush it off each time he came to their small apartment exhausted from working nonstop, thanks to the money he put in his savings and courtesy from his cousin Jamie.

She told him he didn't need to pay her back. He _deserves_ it and by the sound of it, she was ecstatic about having a niece or nephew when she found out the details of Woojin's pregnancy.

It was a Saturday morning that Chan finally caught a break from working all week.

Woojin uses this opportunity to have his boyfriend relax by making him homemade breakfast, offering shoulder massages since the Australian was intense from the heavy boxes he lifts in the warehouse to a cuddling session in bed with Chan's large hands roaming Woojin's fifteen weeks stomach.

He loved the feeling of the small bump developing slowly under his hold.

Woojin just allowed Chan to do whatever he wanted, whether that was touching or talking to the fetus inside his belly. He didn't mind and it was pretty cute seeing him being excited to join fatherhood.

The pregnant male was reaching his twenty-six weeks mark, meaning there were about sixteen weeks left to go of his pregnancy. It was also the time he met Chan's mother again at the mall buying some maternity outfits to fit his ever-growing belly since he couldn't fit most of his clothes right now.

“Mrs. Bang-ssi?”

The lady who was roaming around in the dress section turns around at the voice.

“Who is calling - _oh_ , it's you.”

Woojin didn't mind the scowl appearing on her flawless face. He was more curious as to why she was shopping particularly inside the maternity store.

“I am sorry to bother you Mrs. Bang-ssi…” he didn't mean to intrude, politely bowing his head and deciding to leave her alone in her venture of shopping.

What he doesn't know is she is watching over his frame with hawk eyes while he goes to look at the undergarments they have on sale. He skims around what sizes they have and tries to estimate if they would fit him with his stretched out belly.

_Will this even cover my whole bottom?_

Thinking over the thin material and how stretchy would it be, imagining the reaction of a happy Chan enjoying this if he wears it.

He throws his last insecurity over his shoulders, grabs at least five pairs of different designs and styles.

Hopefully, he _likes_ it.

He travels over to the counter to purchase the garments. The cashier rings up his items and asks him what payment method he will be using. He simply tells her credit, she gestures to him to slide the plastic card and confirms the total on the machine. Pressing on the green button, waiting for it to tell him it has been approved and once it does, the cashier named Luna hands over his bag with the receipt inside as he removes the card and puts it in his handbag.

“Here you go, have a nice one and congratulations on expecting!”

Shyly he thanks her and leaves with his stuff satisfied.

When he went home that afternoon, he was surprised to see Chan resting on the couch.

“I thought you weren't supposed to be home till later past midnight,” bending down with his aching feet crying out loud from all of the walkings he has done today, but he still pecks his sleeping boyfriend on the cheeks. “Sleep well Channie,” he struggles to get back up and succeeds to be on his feet again with the help from the armrest of the couch.

“I should wash up and get something to snack on,” walking to their shared bedroom to drop his stuff first then heads to the bathroom across their room to take a delightful warm bath.

Chan wakes up no later than **7:45 p.m**.

He sits up straight and stretches out his joints, _popping_ the kinks in his body. After that, he glances around in question to check if Woojin made it home yet. He gets up in seconds to walk to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water to wake him up during his sleepy state but a light humming coming down the hallway stops him in his tracks.

Without a second thought, he strolls down the hall to arrive in front of their bedroom where the door was ajar, giving him the chance to duck his head in.

He felt his throat dry up further at the sight of a distracted Woojin in his big white shirt rising from him swaying his love hips from side to side to a hidden black g-string being on _open_ display and applying clear gloss to his already soft lips.

Thankfully he still hasn't noticed Chan, checking his reflection in the mirror at the final look.

He practices some poses to be seductive but he squeaks when a sneaky hand comes and smacks him on the ass.

“What the - _Channie_!”

It was his boyfriend who sneaked up behind him and there was a smug grin sitting on his face.

“Hiya baby, what are you doing?”

Woojin glares at him. “I was in the middle of practicing before you disrupted me,” hitting the same hand that smacks him in the first place. “Stop trying to touch!” waddling away but Chan follows after him.

“Someone's feisty but I _like_ it very much.”

“Channie,” warning his boyfriend he wasn't joking around. His pretty eyes are playful but he kept his fake act on, not wanting to give Chan what he wants and that is his beautiful body.

Chan has other plans to have his way but he has a goal in mind and that is to worship his lover to show all of his appreciation for carrying their first child. So he goes to their big bed, taking a seat and patting his thighs for his lover to sit on him.

Woojin scoffs but makes his way to his boyfriend and straddles his lap with the room he has with his large belly resting comfortably between them.

“Aren't I heavy for you?”

“Nope, but daddy wants to _take_ you on a ride, how about it?”

If you could describe how red Woojin's face was, it was a complete ripe strawberry at this point.

“Are you - oh whatever, but don't _blame_ me if your dick breaks because of my added weight,” not listening to a word he said, Chan focuses on kissing his jawline and resting a hand on Woojin's back, gently rubbing circles on the soft skin under the (originally his) shirt he's wearing.

“Don't worry about me, I want you to enjoy this since it's going to be all about you, my love.”

Woojin obediently nods as the raven grinds up so his clothed dick is pressing between Woojin's plush buttcheeks in the g-string, letting him feel how hard he is.

“Can't wait to be inside of you but first let's slowly open you up babe.”

Woojin never thought he'll admit this out loud but pregnant sex was _amazing_. For once he felt good about himself and not insecure like how he usually feels after noticing he gained a few pounds from carrying a small human being inside of him.

Chan being the good hubby he is, _yes_ the idiot has proposed to him after they just had sex and let Woojin tell you this.

It was a weird time to be proposing when you're both stark naked in bed after taking a quick shower to clean themselves but Chan was the type to be a sap anywhere and Woojin couldn't reject him, accepting with happy tears as Chan puts the ring he bought with the earnings he put in overtime from his jobs on his left ring finger.

They shared a loving kiss to seal off the proposal.

“You dummy, you caught me off guard~” repeatedly smacking him on the shoulders for pulling such a stunt but a serious one in this situation.

Chan laughs and rests his forehead against his. “I love you Woojinnie~”

“I love y- you too!”

Bang Kim Minho was born on **October 25 at 05:10 a.m**.

Woojin has given birth to a baby boy and it brought joy to the new parents as a nurse brought a squeaky clean Minho to rest on his umma's chest. Chan was by his side the whole time watching over his spouse and now their newborn with the biggest grin.

“Welcome to the world our Minho.” )

“You squirts will be babysat by your uncle Jaebum and aunt Yien ok?”

Woojin felt Hyunjin bury his face on the back of his cardigan.

“U- _umma_ , don’t go ~ stay please?”

Chan tells the group of children that they'll be away and they need to be on their best behavior when they're not here.

This is the hardest part as Yongbok was tugging on his appa's jeans wondering about the no sweets rule they had ( “That means we can eat the chocolate anytime right?” “Felix. What exactly does no mean to you?” ), Minho was complaining why they couldn't leave him in charge (claiming he's old enough to watch them under his supervision), Jisung starts jumping up and down in excitement ( “Yay! We have the house to ourselves!” “Jisung, you’re not staying here. You’re going to your aunt’s and uncle’s.” ), Seungmin's bottom lips were quivering along with his sad puppy eyes (he hates being separated from Woojin), Changbin is muttering under his breath ( “Geez. The only normal one in the family but everyone’s here insane.” ) and Jeongin was asking if they were being abandoned ( “What makes you think that Innie?” “You guys are leaving us again and there’s always a surprise when you do come back.” ).

“Channie, maybe we should—”

“Nope, _no_ way in hell-”

“Ooh, appa just cursed!”

“— we're not going to reschedule again. Wooj babe, we are going even if the kids are being _devils_ at the moment.”

“Hey, what's that supposed to mean?”

“Why did he call us devils Bin hyungie?”

“This family is hell!”

“Bang Kim Jisung!”

“And you wondered where he gets _that_ from…”

“I should've been the one in charge.”

“Minho, this isn't the time to discuss this matter and hell, Yongbok stop asking if you can have sweets when there's the rule to follow remember?”

“Channie,”

“What is it, babe?”

“... Is that an attitude I hear directed at me?”

Chan sweats. “What? _No_ , I didn’t hear any attitude here.”

The brunette taps his foot. “If you say so, also please kindly refrain yourself from using profanity around our kids and I just called hyung a second ago that we’re staying home.”

“What?!”

“Are you now raising your voice?”

“I didn’t - _fuck_ , I mean shit - crap, I’m sorry baby,”

Woojin _hmphs_ and grabs Hyunjin’s hand. “Sweetie, let’s go, umma will show you how to bake sugar cookies,” taking the six-year-old to the kitchen with Seungmin trailing after them, grasping a hold of his umma’s long sleeves. “Umma, me too!” with that the trio leaves him alone with the rest of their children.

Chan drags a hand over his face.

Great. Just fantastic. They weren’t going on the trip anymore.

“Does that mean I won’t be left alone with these idiots?”

“Changbin, not the time to ask me such things.”

“Yay, our plan worked!”

_What_.

Chan has to do a double-take of Jeongin high fiving with Minho.

He couldn’t believe it. They had set this whole thing up from the start.

His eldest son sends an evil smirk towards his way. “Guess you’re gonna have to pick another day to have umma to yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- woojin's first pregnancy was at 18 years old  
> \- chan quits his 4 jobs and was hired a full-time music producer working under the company owned by lee jooheon who found him by his soundcloud account under the name CB97  
> \- woojin did go to college, earning his bachelor's degree in counseling with chan paying for his intuition  
> \- mr. bang was the first one to come around to apologize for the way he treated them in the past  
> \- they had their wedding during the time woojin carry jisung and yongbok  
> \- it was hyunjin who won mrs. bang's heart that melted her cold demeanor away  
> \- minho may be the one who plots but jeongin takes the cake by rebelling  
> \- seungmin loves smartmouthing chan  
> \- a hundred percent jisung causes chaos in the household with felix as his partner in crime  
> \- changbin helps produce tracks with his father
> 
> I'm still working on the oneshot of a family au with jealous chan!


End file.
